


Love is Natural

by Rosella1356



Series: Pride Writeblr Event 2020 [4]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Multi, What is love, introspective thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosella1356/pseuds/Rosella1356
Summary: The members of the cluster think about the people that they love.
Relationships: Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks, Hernando Fuentes & Lito Rodriguez & Daniela Velasquez, Hernando Fuentes/Lito Rodriguez, Riley Blue/Will Gorski, Sun Bak/Kwan-Ho Mun, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal, Zakia Asalache/Capheus Onyango
Series: Pride Writeblr Event 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Love is Natural

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the fourth day of prompts of the vv writing event. The color for today is green and the prompt was nature.

They all feel each other in every inch of their lives, they have the memories of skills of each other as well. As long as they are alive, they will have each other to fall back on. They will have the love that each of them left for them. That has to mean something. Most of them have come to believe that it is the utter truth of how love works, that this is the most natural emotion in the entire world. 

The love that they have for the direct members of the cluster are the hardest to both talk about and feel. Because they learned to love each other in multiple different ways, and those emotions tend to mix together in an interesting mix of chaos each and everything time they think of it. 

They love Will for the way that his morals seem so blinding at times, yet waver when it comes to them being in danger. They love him for the way that he ripped the IV out of Nomi’s arm, the way that he called to Wolfgang when his morals wouldn’t let him complete the mission in the way that it had to be completed. They love him romantically due to Riley too. They all know that they want his lips over theirs, and that the way that he stares at them could cause butterflies to erupt from volcanoes. That must be heartbreaking for most of them, yet it is also the brightest part of love that they could experience. 

They love Riley for the way that she stands up as the bravest sort of chaos as she stares down other sensates. She convinces them to look up from where they were staring resolutely at the ground. They were all too scared to find a way to walk forward until Riley. She stands for all those who don’t normally look up even as the world tries really hard to break her down. They love her romantically just as they do Will, only with her, there’s a disconnect there. Will looks at her as the brightest person in the room, so they all feel their own romantic interests in that sense as they get rushed with the emotion. Different, yet the same, and all natural. 

They love Kala as the one who handles the issues that come up with a cold indifference. They could be telling her that one of them has been lit on fire, and she’d respond the same as when they told her that one of them was crying. Kala is the stability within the cluster. She provides the backbone for when things seem to be collapsing in the chaos of everything else. When they all need someone to be the voice of reason or the voice of science, her voice comes through the clearest. They also love her romantically, only through a distant mirror because Wolfgang keeps those emotions on a close leash, so that no one within the cluster has to deal with those emotions. 

They love Wolfgang because he is one of the few members of their family who can just say without any hesitation that if you are against him, he’ll have no qualms killing you. He doesn’t have the strict morals that some, most, of the others have. He primarily focuses on whether this will lead to the people that he loves being safe. If the answer is no, he’ll do whatever is necessary to make sure that at the end of the day, they will be. That’s why him being captured caused so much pain to rush through the cluster, because they knew that this would be difficult. They love him romantically too, because Kala found that he was the person that could most easily understand her. She leans into him with most of her problems, and Wolfgang reminds her that it is okay to be human. She can have her own emotions. She doesn’t just have to follow the mold that she’s so used to. They have to love Wolfgang for giving them that innocent permission to be human when they need the constant reminder. 

They love Nomi because she has a plan for them. Anytime one of them is in danger, she’s the one breaking into apartments to figure out how best to ensure that they all made it out of this alive. She hacked the first BPO medical facility so that Will could rescue Riley, and she keeps going. Every moment of every day, she picks herself back up to do it all over again so that all of them could go home without any hesitation at all. That also proves her love for all of them as she risks her own freedom to help them each day. Only she never helps them alone in a feat of greatness that no one could shake. 

They love Lito for being willing to stand in front of masses with lies and pretty words. If they were a political office, he’d be there press response team all on his own. He gives speeches with his heart, and he includes bits from all of them when he talks about his bravery, as if he could somehow sense that all of them needed to be included on such talks. The way that his speeches mirrored Capheus’ without being for political purposes at all. 

They love Sun for being the fighter of the cluster. She learned from a young age that if the world won’t take you seriously as you are, perhaps the easiest solution is to make them listen. She punches through their problems, and she relies on them for help once they hit a certain point. She agrees with Wolfgang when it comes to killing some people. To her, death isn’t the end, it is just another journey, and if you need to die, well she’s just starting your journey just a little faster. 

They love Capheus for all of the joy that he brings the cluster. No matter how dark things get. No matter how much some of them start to wonder whether all of this was just a cruel prank of the fates, they have his jokes. His simple way of looking at the world. To be alive is enough for him to get joy out of existing. He makes sure that all of them make it through. 

They love all of the various extended families they got through this bond. From Lito’s mother, who didn’t turn on them when they were sure that the whole world would have to, to Kala’s family, where each member was treated in the best light possible. They enjoy the way that Amanita’s family brings them hope that even though their family structure is going to be unusual, that they can still be happy together, Riley’s father saved them when they still weren’t sure that they were fighting a real battle. Back when the world seemed a lot more simple than it ended up being. Will’s father gets credit for loving them even when understanding them was a concept that was too alien to even consider for longer than a moment. They love the little family that Capheus found with his mother, Kabaka and Amondi even though some of them aren’t too sure about having more gang members in the extended circle of love. 

They love Amanita as Nomi first and foremost. The way that Nomi sees the world in Amanita’s eyes is one of the most important things to all of them. They found each other back when Nomi was just a trans girl running from an unaccepting family, and they built each other up. In fact, Amanita and Nomi’s love was strong enough to withstand federal agents trying to split them apart. The rest of them loved Amanita, when she embraced the voices inside Nomi’s head and hatched a plan to help save them all. 

They love Bug because Bug cares for them. They all have a weird understanding of how precisely Nomi and Bug know each other. They know that Nomi took the fall for a crime that Bug committed. They know that Bug trusts the government almost as much as they trust BPO, which is to mean not at all. Bug makes sure that all of them are safe within not so legal parameters, but they’re all learning to be okay with that, because legal parameters were going to get them arrested, lobotomized and tortured to death. 

They love Zakia as the woman who stands up against the perceived injustices that she sees in the world. That’s impressive, because all of them also know full well that a lot of people do not stand up when they are there. They know that because back when they were fighting BPO, they found out that quite a decent amount of their own people wanted to hide instead of fighting the injustice hurting them. None of them blamed anyone for that, but they also appreciate the way that some people stand above all of that. In this they all care for, Zakia, however the romantic attraction comes from Capheus, who sees her not only as a brave warrior, but as a beautiful human too. 

They love Jela as the best friend that Capheus could ever ask for. The way that he doesn’t stop them from doing something completely insane as they all know that it could be done. The way that he tries to make Capheus’ life just a little bit easier as he comes up with new explanations. Then, when he got the real one. The one where Capheus is connected to other people all across the world, he thinks that’s super cool. That’s how they love him with the simplicity of a gentle love. 

They love Kwan as the man who came for nothing but love. He didn’t have an explanation for why Sun was in danger with governments outside of Korea, when he knows that this isn’t bigger than one nation. He doesn’t have any real reason other than a gut feeling to believe that she’s anything but the bad guy. But when the cluster was too far to get to her and help her with the cops surrounding her. Kwan kicked some ass right alongside her, and they kissed right there under the moonlight. Because love brought them together and that should be celebrated every second of every day. 

They love Hernando as the first man that LIto was willing to have a relationship with that was real despite the possible consequences. He helped them make themselves brave. He stands as the gloriousness of someone who doesn’t back down from other people. He is himself and if others don’t like it, well that’s on them, not on him. That makes most of them smile at each other. He talks about art in such a light that the whole cluster has a new appreciation for them. That’s enough for all of them to give him all of the credit that he so rightfully deserves. 

They love Daniella as the woman who almost destroyed them, but then made sure that they came out on top. At first most of them despise her for the hidden pictures on her phone, but they can’t stay that way for long. Because while it hurt Lito first and foremost to them, it also led her into a world of pain, and none of them would wish that on anyone. So, in the end, they end up loving her as they save her. As she makes sure their acting career doesn’t get lit on fire. She pulls them out of the fire, and she stands by them as they start a war. That’s enough for all of them. 

They love Diego as the cop willing to skirt the rules. The cop who got them all together in the first place. If he hadn’t agreed to answer the phone for Riley, then Nomi would have believed she was going insane, and wouldn’t have fought so hard to get out of that hospital. Lito probably would have blamed it on stress and ignored it. Wolfgang would have blamed some form of the drug. That means that when they look at each other and understand everything, they realize without Diego they would have gotten there, just a little too late. So they love him as the connection between them. 

They love Felix as the main part of Wolfgang’s emotions. The only time that all of them could feel for a hundred percent certain that Wolfgang’s emotions were real and pure was when they were about Felix. Because Felix was there before he learned that you have to hide all of that from the rest of the world. He was there before the man that Wolfgang became existed, before the murder of an abusive father, before the death of a woman who was both mother and sister. Felix is the light that makes sure that Wolfgang pulls himself out of the light. So, Felix holds their love for being what convinced Wolfgang to hold on long enough to find them all. 

They love Rajan, twice over. They love Rajan for the way that he picked Kala off her feet with enough flowers to create a swimming pool of petals. They love him for the way that he prepared a huge dance to perform for her. They love him for the simple way that Kala loved him. Maybe not in the way that she had always expected with passion and fierce emotion, but in the simple way that he keeps her whole. They also love Rajan for the way that he accepted them, and the idea that Kala was bonded to them. Then, they love him as Wolfgang. For the way that man allowed another one into his relationship. Rajan treats love not as a prize to be won, but as a slow and steady passage towards the next step. They are all whole when they feel both the loves for Rajan as he reminds them that they can be more than just another strange love, but a new form of that love. 

They all know that these types of love are new and wonderful. They might be old to some of the other sensates in the world, but for this group, right here and now, they are new and magical. Love is the most natural thing in the world, yet when they think about it for more than 30 seconds, they know that this is insanity, and they’d rather be no where else.


End file.
